Starting Over
by charming writer
Summary: Kara Queen leaves Metropolis with her family after her husband Oliver cheats on her & moves to Harmony New England without telling anyone to start a new life which this story tells of & follows what happens while she's there.
1. Leaving Metropolis

**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Smallville or Passions as they belong to WB Productions, DC Comics & NBC.**

**Summary: Kara Queen leaves Metropolis with her family after her husband Oliver cheats on her & moves to Harmony New England without telling anyone to start a new life which this story tells of & follows what happens while she's there. In here Kara & Clark are both human whilst Oliver's a doctor not a billionaire after a past bust up with his dad.**

28 year old Kara Queen drove down Route 22 North Highway towards Harmony New England in her black Nissan Qashqai with her brown haired 8 year old son Connor & her 2 year old blonde daughter Lara in the back who was sleeping. The sun caught her curly blonde hair as the wind blew it about a bit. "My Immortal" by Evanescence played on the radio just then.

"Why're we moving mom?" Connor asked.

"You know why honey." Kara commented as she glanced up at the rear view mirror quickly.

Turning back her mind drifted off to what Connor said.

In the Queen house, lounge Kara was arguing with her husband Oliver after she'd fought out he cheated on her with some random woman at a bar.

"How could you do that Ollie?" She questioned him.

Oliver shook his head in disbelief at how stupid he'd been. "I don't know Kara it was a mistake."

"Your damn right it was." Kara replied angry & upset.

Oliver moved forward & put his hands on Kara's. "But it'll never happen again I swear."

His wife backed away from him. "If you were any other person Ollie I'd believe that but this isn't the first it's happened is it?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know I shouldn't have gone out after we'd argued & got drunk & slept with that woman but I was so angry & I couldn't help it I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have done it in the first place if you were sorry." Kara cried. "Because you didn't just betray Lara or Connor you betrayed me."

"I know." Oliver replied sadly as his wife cried.

"After 8 years when you said there was only me." Kara sighed.

"I know." Oliver answered again. "Yes I can't take back what I've done but I can try & make up for it though."

Kara shook her head. "No you won't Ollie cause' I'm leaving."

Oliver's eyes widened in shook. "What? Whoa Kara wait you can't just leave because of one thing."

The smaller blonde veered off & headed towards her bag & Lara's pushchair where Connor stood. "It's more just one thing it's you're grudge against Lex also & the countless times me & your family have suffered because of that."

"I'm sorting it out, I promise." Oliver explained.

"Well I can't just take you on that I'm sorry. I'm filing for divorce."

She turned round & went to leave but Oliver stopped her. "Kara, wait. Don't throw what we have because of this please. I love you."

Tears rolled down Kara's eyes as she replied. "I'm sorry Ollie."

"Where will you go?" Oliver asked.

Kara responded. "Somewhere you won't know."

"What about Lara & Connor? His school & his friends me" Oliver stated.

"He'll make new friends & Lara's only 2 so she won't know anything." Kara added.

"She'll know I'm not there though." Oliver said.

"But she'll have her brother & me which's far better than you any day." Kara bit back.

"Well I'm their Father Kara you can't take them away from me." Oliver ascertained.

Kara nodded her head. "Yes I can Ollie so don't bother trying for custody. Come on buddy"

She turned round & walked out the front door last time with her kids.

Tears rolled down Kara's eyes as the song ended & they came up to the "Welcome to Harmony" town sign & drove down by the harbour side. Coming alongside a fishing place called "Crane Cannery" Kara pulled up when she saw a small medium haired woman called Kay stacking up some trays.

"Hi excuse me I'm sorry to bother you but um could you tell me where Railroad Street is please?" Kara asked.

The woman pointed & answered. "Sure yeah"

"Okay thanks." Kara said.

Kay smiled. "No problems. So you're moving here then?"

Kara nodded. "Yes we're renting a house there."

"Oh right well welcome to Harmony" Kay bade.

"Thank you." Kara replied before she drove off.

"Nice family." Kay thought as she went back to her stacking.


	2. Wrong Identity

Foxworth Crane was driving up to his families, mansion in his open topped Silver Porsche Cabarra when he saw someone have trouble getting a massive suitcase of their 4x4 roof at the newly sold house in front of it. He pulled over & went out to help. "Hey let me take that."

"Oh thank you." The person sighed not realising who it was until she turned round & did.

The women's beauty struck Fox immediately especially her blue eyes which sparkled in the sunlight making him forget about his girlfriend for a moment.

Kara looked angered thinking how could Oliver have found her so quickly. "What the hell you doing here Ollie & how did you find me? Did you follow me?"

Fox stared confused thinking what did this woman who looked cute when she was angry just say.

"Are you goanna answer me or stand there aimlessly?" The angry person replied.

Not knowing what to say Fox commented. "Yes miss I thought I was helping you."

Kara laughed when she couldn't believe the way she thought Oliver was acting. "Okay you've pulled some stunts in your time Oliver Queen but I never thought you'd pretend to be someone else to try win me back."

Fox appeared more confused now not understanding why this person thought he was someone different. "I'm sorry miss but you've got the wrong end of the stick here now I don't know who Oliver Queen is but whatever he did to you, you have my sympathies."

Not listening Kara just "Oh cut the crap Ollie & stop, belting out this bullshit."

An Irish Latino woman named Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald called out to Fox as she walked up the road. "Hey Fox."

Fox waved his hand at his best friend & replied. "Hi Theresa"

Kara's eyes widened shocked at the fact the man standing opposite her wasn't Oliver. She put her hand over her mouth embarrassed at her behaviour. "Oh god I'm so sorry I."

She turned round stunned & walked into her house shutting the door behind leaving Fox surprised.

Fox walked into the Crane family kitchen as his mom & sister were drinking coffee there. "Women mom I tell you I don't understand them. I just met this woman right & helped her out & she bit my head of calling me some guy named Oliver Queen & I tried explaining I wasn't him which she, completely ignored & then went inside after Theresa said who I really was & left me outside without even an apology."

The Crane women looked confused.

"You what Fox? Okay repeat what you just said probably as I didn't understand it." His sister Fancy relayed.

Fox shifted his position slightly. "Oh right well this woman who's renting the house on Railroad Street a couple of doors opposite Theresa's was having trouble getting her suitcase of her car roof. So I stopped by & helped & when she saw me she accused me of being this Oliver Queen character."

"Who's he?" Fancy queried.

His mother Ivy walked over to the kitchen work top as Fox shook his head. "Her boyfriend or husband I think. Anyway she argued & said what the hell was I doing there & if I'd followed her which I explained I hadn't before Theresa called out but man wow the guy must've hurt her pretty badly the way she looked sis."

Fancy nodded in agreement. "Hmm maybe she bit your head off bro because you looked like him a little."

"Try a lot." Ivy said as she came back with a copy of the "National Media." which had the headline about the son of Queen Industries, owner Robert Queen divorcing his wife.

Fox's eyes widened at the amazing resemblance. "Talk about doubles mom. Oh my god. Whoa they've been married 8 years. No wonder, she bit my head off. But hold on a sec if she's married to a billionaire why's she renting somewhere in Railroad Street?"

Fancy scanning down the article answered that. "Because her husband's father & him had a major bust up years ago & Oliver gave up his fortune to live a mediocre life as a doctor so he & Kara aren't rich."

Fox nodded accepting that. "Oh right."

"Well if I was you Fox I wouldn't be friends with her sweetie." Ivy commented.

Fox looked up from the paper & asked his mom. "Why, not mom?"

Ivy huffed, saying. "Because she's divorcing her husband honey & will have a lot of emotional baggage which she could pass on to you that you don't need."

She got up & walked out the room as Fox stared at Kara's picture.

Later that evening the local witch Tabitha viewed Kara's face in her magic cauldron.

"Looks like, there's a new player in Harmony Endora." She told her daughter who was sitting on the chair at the table opposite. "Who made quite an impression on Foxworth Crane even though he's, with Kay."

"If the cards are right" Tabitha spoke as she went over to the table Endora sat on & sighted the tarots that read hate, friendship, love, betrayal & murder. "Something could happen between them which could prove very dangerous."

She picked Endora up & brought her over to the cauldron. "Well we shall have to stop that before it happens won't we?"

Tabitha held both hers & Endora's hand in the cauldron & swirled the water about as she said a spell.


	3. Job Offer

The next morning Kara & Connor were sitting on one of the tables in "The Book Café" when Fox walked in to get a coffee.

"Morning, Fox." The manager Beth Wallace said as he came up to the counter.

"Morning, Beth." He replied.

"You're usual?" Beth asked.

Fox nodded his head & gave her some money. "Yes thanks."

Beth turned round & made his coffee whilst Kara chewing half a pen spoke to Connor who had Lara on his lap. "Right then firstly we need to sort out your school & then I need to find a job & change my cell number."

Kara circled an advert she saw in "The Harmony Herald."

"Why don't we use dad's money or ask Grandpa Robert?" Connor announced.

Kara eyed him seriously. "Because I don't want anything from them Connor"

"What about Lara?" Her son quizzed looking down at his sister.

Kara peered answering. "I'll put her in day care probably."

"Its' lucky no-one knows us here." Connor surmised.

Kara muttered. "Which's why I chose Harmony sweetie though people will do soon enough when, it hits the papers."

"Hmm" Connor said nodding his head.

"Good morning." A voice proclaimed alerting Kara to who it was.

She looked up nervously seeing Fox holding a coffee in front of her. "Good morning." Kara conveyed.

"I trust your settling in okay." Fox inquired.

Kara nodded her head. "Fine, yes thank you."

Fox held his out hand & shacked, Kara's. "I'm Fox Crane by the way."

Kara replied back. "Kara Qu- I mean Kent."

Fox smiled understanding why she didn't use her married surname. "I know yeah. I read your article in the paper."

Kara hung her head. "Huh it didn't take them long to print that."

Fox sat down on the chair in front of them. "That's okay I don't take much notice of them anyway."

"Oh right" Kara said nodding her head nervously. "Listen Fox I don't mean to be rude or anything it's just talking to you makes me feel um."

Fox nodded understanding what Kara meant. "Weird I completely understand. I'd feel the same way to if I was married & meet someone who looked exactly like my wife. I'll go if you're uncomfortable."

Kara shook her head. "No hey it's your town you've every right to be here besides I should apologise for my behaviour yesterday anyway."

The blonde Crane lifted his hands up a bit. "Please don't. I get it. Your husband must've done a real number on you."

Kara looked of distantly not answering him directly. "Yeah he did."

Fox looked at the paper in front of her. "Well if you're looking for work there's a job opening where I am which has a crèche for your daughter & Harmony Elementary is a great school for your son so."

Kara nodded at him. "Yeah I have an interview with the headmaster there later. Thank you about the job opening though it sounds good"

Fox smiled back. "That's okay."

"Hey mom can I get another milkshake?" Connor butted in.

Kara sighed at him. "Sweetie you know what drinking too much of that does to your teeth."

Connor leaned forward & gave Kara his best puppy dog expression. "Please?"

Narrowing her eyes Kara caved in & sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks mom." Connor yelped excitedly as he gave Kara Lara after she gave him money & he went up to the counter.

Kara smiled slightly at Fox. "Sorry about Connor he's."

Fox raved back. "That's alright. If I had a son like that I'd probably cave to. How old is he?"

"8." Kara replied. "& Lara's 2"

Fox smiled at her as she sat in Kara's arms. "Hmm she's gorgeous. She looks like you. You have a great brood Kara."

Kara smiled again slightly warming up to Fox a little more. "Thanks Fox yeah um I wouldn't know what I'd do without them."

"No of course" Fox countered.

"Hi Fox." An African American woman called Whitney Russell said as she walked in into the coffee shop.

The man answered glancing at his ex-girlfriend. "Hi Whitney"

"I wonder who that, is?" Whitney thought weirdly seeing the stranger Fox was been friendly with.

The young Crane got up from his seat. "Okay then I, have to go but if you wanna apply for the job I can swing by yours later & drop of an application form."

Kara smiled at him faintly. "If you like thanks"

Fox nodded his head. "Right then I'll see you later Kara." He touched Lara's face lightly. "Bye Lara."

Connor came back seeing what was happening. "Goodbye Mr Crane"

"Goodbye Connor." He replied then walked of out the shop.

Later on Kara was reading Lara Sleeping Beauty in her lounge when the doorbell buzzed.

"Let's see who that is huh." Kara said as she got up holding Lara waist side & went over & answered the door. "Fox hi."

"Hey Kara" He replied. "I've got the job application for you."

"Okay come on in." She bade him with her hand.

"Thanks." Fox cited as he walked in & Kara closed up behind.

Fox turned round & handed the sheet to her. "It's a PA'S assistant at Crane Industries which I've outlined the areas you need to answer so."

Kara glanced at the form nervously as she sat down on the couch. "Ooh I've never worked in an office before."

"What have you done?" Fox asked sitting next to her.

"I worked at the Coffee Shop in my town where I meet my husband." Kara replied.

Fox smiled. "Oh right well this, jobs not hard you know just note taking & filing some computer work & phone calling & customer service which you've experience in."

Kara laughed wildly. "What if the boss wants someone qualified?"

Fox answered back smiling. "As long as the persons hard working & reliable clean tidy & on time he won't have any problems with them. I know the guy anyway, so don't worry. He doesn't bit"

"The jobs 9-5 I'd need to pick Connor up at 4." Kara stated.

Fox shrugged his head. "I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind you, taking time out to get him. It's worth applying for the crèche anyway as you'd not be too far from Lara & could see her anytime you needed."

Kara nodded her head. "That's true yeah."

"So you'll apply then?" Fox inquired.

"Well I'm going for other jobs but another one more won't hurt, I suppose." Kara said.

"Great." Fox smiled. "The interviews Friday so I can take the form back there tomorrow."

Kara nodded back. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow Fox."

"See you then Kara." The young Crane replied as he got off the couch & walked out the front door.


	4. The Crane Mistake

Friday morning Kara dressed in a black jacket & knee length skirt with 3 inch high heels & wrapped up hair walked out the elevator at "Crane Industries" & approached the reception desk there. "Hi I've an interview at 10. The name's Kara Kent."

"Down there." The receptionist pointed left as if she didn't care another applicant had just come up to her.

"Okay thanks. Kara acknowledged a little confused at the receptionists behaviour.

She strolled downward to a group of people applying for the job also & sat on one the chairs there. 10 minutes later a man holding a clipboard came out of a side room & called out the next applicant. "Kara Kent."

Kara picked her bag up of the floor & went over to the man who ticked her name of the register.

"In there please." The man directed pointing to the door in front of them.

She opened that up & walked in surprised when she saw Foxworth Crane sitting behind a desk. He smiled not registering her really stunned expression.

"You" Kara commented simply before she turned round & walked out the room.

Fox got up & followed her quickly as she stomped back towards the elevator. Catching up he stopped Kara where she stood. "Kara, wait where you going?"

"Outta here" She retorted back.

"What about the interview?" Fox quizzed.

Kara spun about angry. "Next time you tell someone about a job Fox remember to name who they'll work for."

Fox put his hands up defensively. "Okay I'm sorry I didn't do that but I didn't think it was a problem."

Kara huffed at him as people around them stared. "Of course it's a problem."

"Why?" The 6 foot 3 inch man asked puzzled.

"You know exactly why." Kara raised' before she veered left & walked off over to the elevator doors & pressed the down button beside them.

Fox's parents came up wondering why their son had, had an argument with the town's newest resident as he looked slightly upset at what had happened when Kara disappeared.

Having observed the scene a while later Tabitha looked pleased at what she'd done. "Ha I couldn't have planned it any better myself if I hadn't pictured it before. Getting Fox to suggest Kara apply for the "Crane Industries" job without telling her she'd work for him because he looked like her husband was pure genius. She'll hate him now for certain. "

Tabitha picked Endora up who was playing Barbie on the floor. "Well nothing will happen after this, now will it?

Endora smiled smugly as they went into kitchen concocting a plan.

Fox walked up & down half naked beside his families, pool as he cursed himself about what happened earlier on. "God man what were you thinking? You should've known Kara would've found working for you a problem because you look like her husband."

He flapped his arms up. "Err I should never have done that. She'll hate me now for sure. & if Kay found out she'd go totally ape. Uh I have to apologise & make Kara see I was only helping her because she needed a job as was only been a friend."

Fox turned round to go inside the house when he saw Kay stood in front of him arms crossed angry. "Kay hey"

"Hello Fox. I hear you've been busy." His girlfriend said.

Fox walked to her & put his hand on her right arm. "Kay look it was nothing alright."

She pushed his hand of her arm. "Oh really I wouldn't call offering a woman a job who's having trouble with her husband who looks exactly like you nothing babe especially when you don't tell her she'd be working for you I mean what were you thinking of man?"

"I thought I was helping her because she'd only just moved here & not got a job. I didn't think Kara or anyone would see that as a problem since I assumed she could distinguish the difference between me & her husband" Fox replied.

Kay moved away & flapped her arms up wildly. "Hello how can you not think Kara wouldn't see that as a problem, Fox she's getting divorced. I'd be furious if I was her.

Fox's mind wandered thinking how Kara probably felt.

"& thinking people wouldn't see that as a problem especially when, you go round her house alone at night." Kay added.

"How did you know that?" Fox asked

Kay snorted. "Small town people talk."

"I was just handing her the job application. Nothing happened." Fox answered back.

Kay put her arms on her waist & slouched a little side wards. "Well Whitney said you two were very pally at "The Book Café".

"I was been neighbourly & asked Kara if she was settling in ok." Fox defended.

Kay pointed a finger at him. "& not eyeing her up because she's blonde hair blue eyed. Has great tits & a models look like the foreign one's you used to date."

Fox half lied' responding. "No."

Kay flipped her arm forward not believing what he'd said. "Yeah whatever" Then turned round & walked off afterwards.

"Kay, wait." Fox recited as he went to go after her but stopped when she was outta view. "Dammit." He said as his friend Ethan walked in half naked wanting to use the pool to.

"So I take it Kay didn't accept your reason for whatever happened at "Crane Industries" earlier then.

Fox sighed heavily & turned round & sat on a white plastic lay back bench. "No mate."

Ethan sat next to him. "Well you can't blame her when you might've employed someone who's married to your double hey."

"I was just been friendly ok nothing happened." Fox protested.

"Maybe but offering someone a job like that & then going round their house & giving them an application form looks more than friendly Fox especially under the circumstances." Ethan explained.

Fox flapped his arms up. "I know yes it was a stupid mistake. You don't have to bark about it. I'll be careful once I've apologised to Kara."

Ethan's face scrunched up slightly. "Do you think that's wise mate?"

Fox looked at him. "Ethan I can't leave things as they are."

Ethan shacked, his head back & forth. "Yeah but what about Kay she's suspicious as it is."

"Not if I don't speak to Kara for a few weeks after I've apologised. Kay should calm down by then." Fox ignited.

"Yeah but you'll still see Kara though. It's a small town." Ethan commented.

"Doesn't mean, I can't say good morning or hello & ask her how she & the kids are hey." Fox said.

"Well let's hope it don't, get any worse than that then." Ethan added as he got up & dived into the water.


	5. Fox's Apology

A few days later at "The Daily Planet" in Metropolis, Chloe & Clark were talking as they walked down the newsroom stairs.

"I can't believe Kara's not contacted me yet." Clark said.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna." Chloe replied.

"Chloe I can help her. She shouldn't go through this alone." Clark sighed.

Coming over to their desks Chloe put her handbag down beside her chair.

"Oliver cheated on her Clark she probably wanted to get away from him." Chloe flapped her hands saying.

Clark sat down & pulled himself forward. "Kara could've told me where she was going?"

Chloe hung her coat over her chair. "& Oliver would've asked you that if she'd had which she probably doesn't, want him to know." Chloe answered

"Well I'm goanna look for her" Clark inquired.

"Before you do Clark just consider Kara mayn't wanna be found." Chloe answered him.

Clark sighed & logged onto his computer thinking about what Chloe said.

At "Queen Industries Tower" Robert Queen the CEO was going over some papers when his office door opened & Oliver walked in shaking his head not believing what he was about to do. Robert was shocked slightly to see him but not entirely considering recent events.

"Hey dad" Oliver said.

"Well this's a surprise son considering 8 years ago you'd never speak to me again." Robert huffed.

"I know but I need your help dad." Oliver asked.

Robert leaned forward on his desk. "Ooh yeah?"

Oliver hanged his head down. "Kara's left me as you know."

"Yes." Robert replied.

"& I don't know where she or the kids are so I can't get in touch as she's changed her cell number & Clark doesn't, know either." Oliver incited.

Robert tilted his head left somewhat. "& you're here because?"

"I want one of your PI'S to look for her so I can reason with her & make her see what she's doing's a huge mistake & that I love her, Lara & Connor & want them back." Oliver wallowed.

"I told you Kara would hold you back Oliver but you never listened." Robert huffed angrily.

"My wife didn't hold me back dad. She helped me be a doctor." Oliver defended.

"& made you give up your fortune & rightful place as "Queen Industries" successor when I die." Robert spat back.

"That was my choice dad when you didn't like me marrying Kara because she wasn't rich or who you wanted me to be with." Oliver raged back.

Turning right Robert picked up a pen & notepad & wrote something on that down before he ripped the paper & folded that up & gave it to Oliver. "Alright son I'll help you find your wife but you'll have to pay for it."

Oliver nodded his head. "Thank you dad" Then turned round & walked out.

Kara standing ponytailed by Luis & Miguel Fitzgerald at "The Book Café" took their breakfast order. "Hi boys what can I get you?"

Luis smiled & replied. "2 all day breakfasts please & 2 black coffees also."

Kara noted there order down on the food pad. "Would you like brown bread or white bread?"

"White please thank you." Luis added.

"No problems." She commented as she jotted that down.

"So you moved here last week then?" Miguel asked Kara.

Kara nodded smiling. "Monday yeah"

"How do you like Harmony?" Miguel asked her.

Kara said. "It's alright. Nice town. Small which'll take getting used to plus it's my second day here & I'm a little nervous still so."

Luis flapped his right hand forward at her. "Nah you're okay. Everyone's friendly here anyway."

Kara nodded her head. "That I've noticed yes. I'll just go place your order & get your coffees"

She turned round & went over to the cubby hall in front of the kitchen unnoticeably passing Fox who'd just walked in through the entrance.

Kara placed the order on top & spoke to the chiefs cooking in the kitchen. "Can I have 2 all days with white toast please?" Before turning round & seeing Fox stand by the counter opposite.

Swaying her head she got 2 cups & saucers of the rack by the coffee machine & placed them next to it "Is there something you want?" Kara asked Fox coldly.

She poured coffee into the cups & put the pot back on the machine afterwards.

"I wanna apologise about how things turned out Friday." Fox announced.

Picking the 2 saucers & cups up Kara left the counter & went to give those to Luis & Miguel before she came back.

"I thought you did that already?" Kara stated.

Fox shook his head. "Not properly no."

Kara raised her eyebrows & looked at Fox seriously. "Okay then let's hear it."

Fox leaned in & said. "I didn't mean to upset you Kara. I told you about the job because you'd only just moved here & hadn't got one yet."

"Well as you can see I did that without you thanks." Kara huffed, saying.

Fox nodded his head. "I know yes."

Kara shook her head snorting. "Huh that's the same type of bullshit Oliver used on me to explain his cheating."

"I thought I was helping which I know I shouldn't have considering everything so I'm sorry about that." Fox sighed replying.

"Yeah well I don't need your help Fox." Kara answered angrily. "& I don't want anything to do with you."

She walked off to a couple who'd just come in leaving the young Crane hurtful at her comment.

In Robert's office a few hours later he was talking to the PI he'd hired to find Kara.

"So you want me to find your daughter in law then?" Edward Beaumont asked the blonde CEO.

Robert nodded his head. "Yes but when you do you'll inform me before Oliver."

Edward replied confused. "I thought I was working for him?"

Robert laughed. "You are Edward but what concerns Oliver concerns me."

The PI huffed. "Why? You don't care about him."

Robert got up outta his seat & went over to Edward. "True but Kara doesn't leave my son"

Edward tilted his head sideward. "He cheated on her."

"& she married him for better or worse & until death do her part. No-one in this family dishonours those vows." Robert said seriously.

"Oliver won't forgive you if he finds out." Edward commented.

Robert took £10,000 outta his pocket & waved that in front of Edward temptingly. "My son won't find out if you don't tell him will he?"

Edward reached out & took that seemingly. "Of course not Mr Queen"

Robert looked at Edward & smiled at him saying. "Good."


End file.
